It's Gone
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: A normal mission goes awry and one of the team is stuck in the infirmary.
1. Prelude

_**A/N: **This is a fairly short story in response to a recent 'challenge' of sorts from my friend Sara over at an online simulation I'm on. I decided to post it here because it kept growing, and I thought I might entertain you as well. Please R&R (w/ your sn if from SST) and enjoy!_

The Earth team, SG-1 was homeward bound once more after a terrible mission. It's true that many of their missions have strange difficulties, but this particular one left two of the team members injured, namely Colonel Jack O'Neill and Doctor Daniel Jackson. Now, however, they had to step through the Stargate alive to retreat to the infirmary for their injuries. The other two team members, Major Samantha Carter and a Jaffa warrior named Teal'c, only had bumps and bruises after the scuffle with the inhabitants of that planet.

The planet itself, PR2-838, looked perfectly safe and harmless. The original scans by the F.R.E.D. didn't reveal anything that could potentially harm the team, so they explored it. Soon after some hills, however, they found a group of people that populated that planet, they were based off of the ancient Samurai warriors, which did not bode well for the team.

Major Carter, Sam to her friends, of course handled herself well in the eventual scuffle that ensued, as did Teal'c. However, Colonel O'Neill, or Jack as he is known, was trying to save Dr. Jackson from trouble once more when he got into it with one of the favorite warriors there.

That's how they were in the mess they were in now, and they rushed to the infirmary, Daniel carrying something in his hand, which he hugged tightly to himself as he ran, both himself and Jack blood-soaked.


	2. One What's Going On?

_**A/N: **I don't own the characters, nor Montgomery Gentry. Oh, this chapter is decently short, but I hope you still enjoy. Please R&R! _

Captain Janet Frasier, M.D., was the Chief Medical Officer of Stargate Command, which lay beneath Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. Her new nurse had put some country music on in the background. The CD was a compilation of several songs, and the current one playing was "Gone" by Montgomery Gentry.

_Gone like a freight train, gone like yesterday, _

_Gone like a soldier in a Civil War bang-bang…_

"Ironic", was the first word out of Jack's mouth as the team walked into the infirmary, Sam steering Daniel over to a bed.

"Why? What's going on?" Janet asked, looking from Jack to Daniel, and then to the other two members of the team.

Daniel sighed, "Ice."

By now, he was dizzy from the loss of blood to his head, and worried, too. Granted, the facility had some of the best doctors in the world, and many of those doctors had no problems with his kind of injury, and they were usually able to fix it pretty quickly, but he was still rather worried.

Jack, on the other hand, would obviously be fine, his head just didn't duck quick enough to miss the on-coming sword, but it wasn't a Katana, like the one that injured Daniel had been, so his head was still in it's proper place; thank goodness.

Leaning back onto the bed as Jack grabbed one, Daniel's right hand released what it had been holding all this time, and the cloth fell open to reveal…

"OH MY…" Janet gasped, not having previously seen his other hand, and now understanding what had happened.

Somehow, Daniel's left pinky finger was chopped off, a clean cut, it would be easy to reattach. However, he wouldn't have much use of it for a while until it completely healed after surgery, and then of course he'd have to be on leave.


	3. Surgery and Lemons

_**A/N: **A little bit of humor helps the finger heal. _

The surgery had been arranged immediately, and Jack was taken care of by a nurse and allowed to leave. The rest of the team wanted to see Daniel, but they were told to get out of the infirmary. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c all left the infirmary and went to the showers, but their dear friend was constantly on their minds.

As Daniel was wheeled into surgery, his finger went with him; it was now in a bucket of ice. His hand was wrapped up, and Daniel was unconscious, the soft flow of the IV drip keeping him company.

Janet was in a gown, mask, and cap, ready with her gloved hands and a specialist by her side. They were going to reattach Daniel's finger, and hopefully give him full usage of it once more.

The surgery went smoothly, considering everything that had happened within the room. The finger was easily reattached to its rightful place; mainly because it had been a clean cut. Now all they had to do was wait for him to awaken from his slumber.

Once he had awakened, Daniel looked down towards his hand, which was wrapped like a mummy, down to his wrist. So many wrappings were there, that it looked like a blowfish, and that worried him slightly.

"So, is it there?" Daniel asked; his voice horse from the breathing tube that had been down his throat in the surgery.

The nearby nurse smiled, "Yes, it is. You need to get some rest."

But before he could argue, his three team members stepped through the door, "I must ask you to leave." That was the nurse, shooing them away.

"No, we're not leaving here until we talk with Daniel", Jack said, his head still wrapped up carefully to where it looked like he was wearing a clean, white headband.

The nurse sighed, "Alright then, only one of you."

Sam nudged Jack further into the room and retreated with Teal'c to wait outside. Jack was holding a bag in his hand, and this time, it wasn't a missing finger. Instead, it was something yellow.

As the elder man approached, Daniel sat up a little in his bed, and recognized what was in the bag, "Why'd you bring a lemon?"

"For your tea, of course. I know that you can't move your pinkie, and it's sticking straight out, so I thought this would be an appropriate time to have some tea with lemon", he smiled, opening the bag and placing the lemon slice in the cup on a nearby table and pouring some tea into it.

Daniel smiled and took the cup with his good hand, "Very thoughtful, but I can't hold anything with that hand."

The good friend looked down at the bandaged hand, "Well, I guess I'll have to come back later."

They both smiled and Jack left Daniel to enjoy his tea, promising the younger man that he'd be back, and he'd bring the whole team in to see him, nurse or no nurse.


	4. Disappearing Act

_**A/N: **Here we go, the last chapter. I do hope you all like the escape. I know, it's short, but my headache wouldn't go away, and I needed to finish this story. Here you go, please R&R. _

"_Is it not honorable to die by the sword?"_

"_Honor is lost on him."_

"_Perhaps we should show them mercy in their foolish ways and kill them all."_

"_I want the woman, she has spirit."_

_These voices filtered over the land as Colonel O'Neill lay beside Doctor Jackson, picking up a piece of much needed flesh with one hand while keeping his other on his own wound. Daniel took his missing finger with his good hand and clung to it, hoping they'd all make it back to Stargate Command – alive. His hopes, however, were quashed by the constant chatter and the clinging of Samurai swords. _

"_I just don't understand", he kept saying, over and over again, hoping that soon they'd just all go away and leave the team be._

_Major Carter's eyes glazed over for a moment as she glanced toward Teal'c, nodding. They knew what had to be done, all of them needed to be…taken out. _

_Sam and T drew their zats from their holsters and started firing on the crowd on the other side of the ridge, all of them falling like stones being flung into a creek. Now all they had to do was get Jack and Daniel home again. _

Daniel was awakened from his dream by someone nudging his arm. Jack's smile told him this was not just an ordinary visit, and Janet probably didn't know about it.

"Come on, we've got to go, sleepy head, the guard will be back any minute", Sam smiled; making like this was some sort of military operation.

That told the tired Daniel that Janet in fact did not know that the entire team had come to break him out of the infirmary.

As he sat up, Teal'c walked over and picked him up quietly, in one swift movement. Now they were off, making their escape.

Just as they walked through the doorway, Dr. Fraiser came up and called after them, "Hey, come back with him!"

But it was too late; they were all gone down the hall now, and on their way to a darkened corner of a locked room to hide from her.


End file.
